


If only we could marry each other

by peachysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysamo/pseuds/peachysamo
Summary: Sana and Momo fall in love despite being rivals
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	If only we could marry each other

Momo hated events like these. Wasn’t even really an event but it sure as hell was always eventful. Her family had been rivals with the Minatozaki’s for as long as she could remember. Even when she was a little kid, just 5 years old asking if she could play with their daughter her mother would simply tell her off. That girl is no good for you she would just say but it was enough to make Momo afraid so she sat through all the dinners every single year. In a way you could say they saw each other grow up. She never quite understood why they had dinners when they were rivals either, something about making sure the relationship stays civil before they both try to fight each other’s companies to bankruptcy, which had of course already happened before, with her grandparents who failed to keep the peace between the families. They were both easily the most famous influential companies in Japan when it came to food, both were franchised over the entire world. It’s like they held a race against each other to see who’d conquer the world the fastest, a race that had started long before Momo was even born, same goes for the Minatozaki’s daughter who was named Sana.

She was 8 when her parents finally told her the girl’s name, she liked it, thought it was quite pretty and that’s what she told her mother which resulted in an entire day locked in her room without her favorite toys. Growing up, she started hating those dinners more and more, the atmosphere was always so cold and tense, she was pretty sure Sana felt the same way.

They were 12 when they finally spoke to each other for the first time after years of staring at each other, longing to say something. “Hi.” Momo said, being the first one to speak after noticing Sana in the bathroom of this place, she wasn’t really sure where she was, some gathering with all the top companies in the country her mother had said, all she had to do was dress elegant and smile prettily. “We can’t talk.” Sana said, didn’t meet her eye, it was almost like she was afraid of her.

“Our parents aren’t here.” Momo tried again and it seemed to work because Sana turned towards her, still keeping a noticeable distance.

“You don’t hate me?” Sana carefully asked, it made Momo incredibly confused, how could she ever hate a person she’d never even spoken to. Her parents might not be the nicest people but Momo wasn’t like that, Momo was nice to everyone, even those who maybe didn’t deserve it.

“Why would I hate you? You look nice and pretty so I like you.” Momo smiled, offered her hand to Sana who hesitated but couldn’t resist the smile on Momo’s face and quickly took hold of the hand.

“Then I think I like you too.” Sana said and Momo swore that in her 12 years of life she had never seen such a pretty smile as Sana’s. They’d always meet like this, in bathrooms of companies they’d never heard of. They’d sit on the ground in one of the overly big luxurious stalls and talk about anything and everything. Momo always looked forward to the days she’d be able to talk to Sana, who did the same.

When they were 16 they exchanged numbers, a little afraid that somehow their parents would find out yet also thrilled because they would go from meeting once every couple months to texting every day, morning to night. Sometimes they didn’t even have things to talk about but they loved conversing with each other so much that they’d just send random things to each other. Sana liked to send selfies to Momo which Momo was surely thankful for, with every year that passed it seemed as if Sana kept on getting more beautiful, if that was even possible. Stealing secret glances at each other was their favorite thing to do at their family dinners. It was impossibly hard to hold in her smile when Sana winked at her, it felt kind of scandalous, their parents were discussing something pretty heated while Sana tried everything she could to tease Momo and it worked every damn time because when Momo would crack a smile her mother noticed, Sana’s face already back to stone cold.

“Is there something funny?” Her mother asked, her eyes screaming out anger but Momo didn’t really care because Sana’s eyes were so intensely watching her it was getting hard to breathe. “No, I’m sorry I just thought of the dessert, they always have really good ones here.” Momo said, face straight and her voice as monotonous as possible, Sana frowned at her, she had to give it to her, Momo was a pretty damn good actress. “Our chef is making it, your taste is excellent sweetheart.” Her mother smiled warmly, the previous occurrence already long forgotten.

When Sana turned 18 she was in every single magazine and on every news show that evening, Momo wasn’t surprised, a girl with a face like that should be showed off everywhere but preferably for her only, she had to admit to herself she was a little greedy, but how could she not be when Sana’s not so regular selfies had turned into a photo every single day before she went to bed. She had congratulated her the second the clock stroke midnight and it seemed like Sana had been waiting for her message or so she hoped because she answered not even 10 seconds later with her daily selfie. A small finger heart sending her heart into overdrive, she probably had spent 10 minutes just staring at Sana, it was impossible to tear away her eyes from the girl.

A few days later Momo was about to close her eyes to sleep when her phone lit up, surprised to see it was Sana.

Sana : Momo are you up?

Momo : Yeah now I am 

Sana : sorry!! I’ll just let you continue sleeping it can wait

Momo : no I’m up!! you can’t sleep?

Sana : I can’t... my parents introduced me to someone today

Momo : a guy to marry?

Sana : yup... I didn’t like him, I don’t think I will like any of them

Momo : that’s fine, you still have a lot of time to find a nice one

Sana : I don’t want to find one, I don’t like guys, they’re gross and unattractive

Momo : oh... well for what it’s worth I don’t like them either

Sana : if only we could marry each other

Momo : maybe one day 

Sana : yeah maybe...

Momo had laid awake for days after that conversation, she had never imagined Sana saying that. Did it make her feel good to hear she doesn’t like guys? Yes but it also complicated things further because well Momo wasn’t dumb, she knew that the things Sana made her feel were a bit too much to just be called friendship. She also knew that she could never act on those feelings even though there was a possibility of Sana feeling the same, she could never risk her family’s business like that. Yet she did.

When they were 20 it had been over 6 months since they’d last seen each other, it was careful to say they were over the moon to see each other tonight. The hour they’d meet at their permanent bathroom stall already decided long before. When Momo walked in, checking both left right and behind to see if someone was nearby she slipped inside, hands immediately covering her eyes and dragging her into the bathroom stall, by the sound of the giggles she didn’t even need to guess who was the culprit. When her eyes opened the prettiest pair of brown eyes were staring all shiny at her, making her heartbeat speed up before she had even said anything.

“Hi.” Sana giggled again making Momo laugh with her.

“Hi there.” Momo whispered circling her arms around Sana’s waist, she often found it hard to express her thoughts into gestures but tonight seemed different, it was like every move went automatically, like it just fit perfectly in the moment.

“You look so stunning tonight.” Sana gushed, not able to take her eyes off the woman in front of her, dressed in a tight little black dress, Momo had grown up so much over the past years she had gone from a small girl to a wonderful woman which also could be said for Sana.

“Well thank you, I hope you know how astonishingly beautiful you are.” Momo declared, her hands rubbing smooth and soft circles on Sana’s exposed back who sighed contently.

“I want to do something really reckless Momoring.” Sana whispered close to Momo’s ear making all the tiny baby hairs in her neck stand up, Sana noticed how Momo’s body tensed up and left a small peck on Momo’s upper part of her ear.

“Show me what reckless things you’ve got.” Momo replied, her head pulling back from Sana’s grasp to look the blonde in her eyes, visibly gulping. Sana answered her by pulling her back in, lips meeting somewhere in the middle. Momo had always thought kissing would feel like a thousand fireworks were going off around her, but she hated fireworks and was scared of them so to be honest, Sana’s lips felt more like coming home, she’d longed for this ever since they first started talking to each other only she didn’t realize that back then. She was happy that it was in this moment that she had realized how much Sana actually affected her.

“Stop thinking so much.” Sana whispered against her lips, she could feel her smile so she connected their lips again, slowly moving like they had all the time in the world, well in that moment it did feel like that. Sana pushed her body against hers a little rough making her head thud against the door, her cheeks reddening fast. This was her first ever kiss and it had already turned into a full blown make out session. The sound of the door opening made them pull away from each other quickly, trying to keep their ragged breaths as silent as possible, their foreheads rested against each other, not quite ready to lose the contact. Two breaths of relief were heard inside the bathroom stall when they heard the person exit.

“Please don’t marry someone else.” Momo breathed out, taking Sana by surprise who pulled back a little with her eyes wide open.

“What? I thought we settled on marrying each other.” Sana’s serious facade suddenly turned into a soft one, Momo releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Hmm I like that.” Momo hummed, pulling Sana closer again, there was something about the other girl’s touch that was so implausibly addicting, like her heart would start to ache whenever she pulls away.

“I like you.” Sana quietly confessed, staring down at the floor but Momo lifted her face up planting a soft kiss on Sana’s lips. 

“I think it’s our lucky day Minatozaki because I like you too, a lot.” Momo confessed as well, the stars in Sana’s eyes shining a thousand times more bright than before making Momo smile so wide that the skin around her eyes crinkled, something that Sana adored oh so much.

“Always stay with me?” Sana asked, resting her head against Momo’s shoulder. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

They were 25 now and their love was still as big and passionate as before. They would meet in numerous hotel rooms around the world, leaving a piece of their love behind every place they went to while making new memories of love as well. For 5 years they had been keeping this a secret, not even their closest friends knew, it was not like they had many friends both girls being home-schooled through their entire school career. They tried to meet at least once a month, more would probably be suspicious since they couldn’t keep inventing new excuses to mislead their parents with. Family dinners were more like a psychological war now. Sana knew exactly what would have Momo squirming in her seat and it was hilarious to see every time. She could wink or lick her lips and Momo would sent her daggers from across the table, sometimes they’d sit right across each other, Sana’s feet finding Momo’s not so subtly yet their parents never noticed what was playing out in front of them, too engrossed in their selves.

Luckily both their parents had a conference to attend that weekend so they flew out early leaving Momo and Sana alone in a large hotel room again, they didn’t dare take each other to their houses, not trusting the maids for a second, except for that time Sana sneaked Momo in without anyone noticing because to Momo’s defence Sana had send her an extremely inappropriate but inviting picture she couldn’t just let the opportunity pass.

“I can’t believe they still haven’t noticed.” Sana said thinking back at all their precious time spent together, they might not see each other often but every single minute was so special to them.

“I know right especially with how loud you were when I came over that time.” Momo smirked earning a loud slap on her arm from Sana who mumbled something inaudible.

“I hate you.” She blurted out, hiding her face in the crook of Momo’s shoulder. “No you don’t.” Momo huffed confident, not once had she ever doubted Sana’s love for her.

“You’re right I don’t. I love you.” Sana said, Momo turning her face to look at Sana who once again had those pretty shiny eyes looking up at her. If someone had asked her what is love? She’d say Sana’s name, in every world, universe or time. It was always Sana. The way she’d hug you when something was wrong without even saying something or how she’d call you all excited when something good happened that day. The pictures she still texted you every single day even after almost 10 years. Her ability to make you feel comfortable with her at any time or moment, naked or dressed, sad of happy, asleep or awake. For every question about love, the only thing that came up was Sana.

“I love you too, yesterday, today, tomorrow and every single day after that Minatozaki.” Momo declared, slowly caressing Sana’s cheeks who leaned in to kiss her, slow and passionate, she made sure to put all of her feelings in that one kiss. A kiss that showed words weren’t always needed because gestures could speak so loudly.

“Let’s go to Hawaii and get married.” Sana suddenly sat up, intertwining her and Momo’s hands, Momo knew this look on Sana’s face, she only looked like this when she was determined to do something. “Okay.” Momo just whispered because saying no to Sana was never an option. She wasn’t sure where their journey would take them next but for now it was Hawaii. To get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Samo month! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> @Samo__au on twitter :)


End file.
